Le fils de
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: On m'a demandé de faire ce oneshot en me basant sur les paroles d'une chanson d'un chanteur. Herm... Ouais. Le résumé est pourri et l'histoire est partie en live.


Le Fils de...

Je rentrais chez moi très tard le soir... ou très tôt le matin, à choisir. J'étais fatigué et je n'aspirais qu'au sommeil que j'avais amplement mérité à travailler sans relâche toute la nuit. J'avais beau n'avoir que vingt-et-un ans, j'avais tout de même le droit de me reposer. Mon père, lui, ne l'entendait certainement pas de cette oreille. Qu'il était fier avec son outil essentiel de travail... Moi, je m'en serais bien passé, mais j'étais le fils du Père Fouettard alors je ne pouvais pas. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez alors que j'ouvrais la porte de mon humble chaumière et je fus témoin d'un spectacle qui me laissa littéralement pantois. Un jeune homme avec une longue chevelure blonde et soyeuse, de nudité vêtu, était couché sur le ventre devant le feu de ma cheminée, mes souliers à ses pieds.

Je ne le voyais autrement que de dos, mais je peux vous affirmer que mon cœur ratait quelques battements à force de trop le contempler. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce dans cette petite maison de bois, aussi il me fut aisé de lancer mon fouet sur mon unique lit double. Le bruit de l'objet rebondissant sur le matelas attira son attention et son visage se tourna vers moi, un sourire mystérieux et envoûtant fiché sur ses lèvres fines et gourmandes. Sans pudeur ni timidité, il se mit debout, posant une main sensuelle sur sa hanche. Mon dieu, qu'il était beau avec ses yeux d'un vert si clair et si moqueur, ses cheveux mi-longs et raides, son corps parfait. J'en étais presque jaloux avec mon physique et monstrueusement banal, mes courts cheveux bruns et mes yeux bleu clair inexpressif, ma trop grande bouche et ma barbe de trois jours. Mon métier me forçait à être musclé, mais il semblait bien que ce n'était pas assez pour plaire aux femmes. Lui, avait toutes ses chances.

-Le froid est en train de rentrer.

Je sursaute à tes paroles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me parles, ni à ce que tu me regardes avec un sourire compatissant. Maladroitement, je ferme la porte derrière moi, laissant une poignet de poudre blanche pénétrer dans ma maisonnée. Elle allait bientôt fondre à cause de la chaleur du feu, mais je ne m'en occupais pas. Tous mes sens s'étaient tournés vers lui. Mais je fais comme mon père m'a apprit à faire ; je l'ignore totalement. Ainsi, je retire mes lourdes bottes en peau de caribou, accroche mon lourd manteau de cuir sur le porte-manteau construit à partir d'os animal et me dirige vers l'un de mes placards. Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'autre homme qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je me sers un verre d'alcool à la poire et alors que je pose mon godet remplit à ras bord sur la table basse en bois, je rajoute quelques bûches dans l'âtre afin qu'il fasse plus chaud. Je me retourne afin d'avaler une gorgée de ma boisson, mais celle-ci se trouve entre les mains fines de l'inconnu , assit nonchalamment dans mon large fauteuil. Je perds patience et il s'en amuse.

-Tu-tu-tu... Qui es-tu donc ?!

Tu rigoles de mon bégaiement et bois une goutte de mon alcool fort. Tu grimaces, le liquide doit te brûler la gorge. Je ricane intérieurement de ton infortune. Tu reposes le verre sur la table basse et tu croises tes bras dans une attente que je ne comprends pas. Alors, je prends mon gobelet et ingurgite cul-sec ma boisson. Mon mal de tête principalement due à ma fatigue ne s'arrange pas, tout au contraire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de flancher, je veux avoir une réponse de toi.

-Tu ne devines pas ?

Je m'énerve un peu plus et tu t'en amuses. Excédé, je marche à pas lourd vers la porte et l'ouvre en grand, laissant entrer le vent gelé. Je frissonne de froid, mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu t'approches de moi et je déglutis. Tu mets ta main sur la poignet et je te regarde faire. Tu fermes la porte et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas parti. Combien de temps comptes-tu jouer avec moi ? N'as-tu pas des femmes à draguer et avec qui tu peux aisément passer la nuit ? Laisse-moi donc dans ma fatigue et dans ma tourmente. Tu es beau et je suis laid, alors laisse-moi en paix. Tu te colles à moi et je suis bien trop lassé pour te repousser alors que tu me mordilles l'oreille, joueur, tu souffles :

-Je m'appelle Guy Noël.

Je recule légèrement, incompréhensif. Ai-je bien entendu et tu es bien le fils du Père Noël ou bien suis-je en train de dormir les yeux ouvert ? Aide-moi à comprendre avant que je ne devienne fou, avant que je ne te chasse définitivement. Tu reviens te coller à moi, je ne réagis pas, je n'ose pas.

-Ne rêve pas mon beau Jean. Je suis tombé là par hasard. Je sais qui tu es, mon grand. Tu es Jean Balthazar, le fils du Père Fouettard.

-Va-t-en, monstre nu. Je n'ai pas souhaité ta venue. N'as-tu donc pas de cœur, pour venir ainsi jouer de ma laideur ? Si ta malchance t'as conduite là, alors je ne te retiens pas. Va-t-en sans revenir. Laisse-moi être seul pour souffrir.

Je ne m'occupe plus de toi et me dirige silencieusement vers mon lit. Je suis abattu. J'ai fouetté toute la nuit les gens méchants qui avaient besoin d'une correction et je me retenais de ne pas en donner une à cet homme qui me faisait sentir si mal. Je ne le connaissais que de nom et je ne souhaitais pas plus le connaître. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Je me glisse dans mes couvertures alors que mon fouet chute au sol. Je ferme les yeux et tentes de m'endormir. Que tu restes ou non dans ma chaumière, je ne m'en occupe plus. Tout ce que je veux, est de pouvoir me reposer. Alors que je rejoins doucement les bras de Morphée, je perçois la couverture se soulever et un corps nu se plaquer contre moi. Et alors que je souhaite te repousser et te chasser, tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche. Je suis trop surprit pour réagir et alors que j'ouvre ma bouche en un « _Oh!_ » de surprise, je sens quelque chose de mou et de chaud entrer dans ma cavité buccale.

Est-ce un doux rêve ou es-tu réellement en train de m'enlacer ? Emporter par ton désir, je réponds à ton baiser fiévreux, impétueux, posant mes propres mains sur tes reins. Nous nous séparons à contre cœur, mais c'est parce que nous devons récupérer notre respiration. Nous nous regardons, essoufflé. Gêné, je détourne mes yeux des tiens mais ta main posé sur ma joue me force à t'examiner. Tu souffles ton haleine fraîche contre mes lèvres :

-Ne crains rien, Jean Balthazar. Je ne désire pas, dans ton cœur, mettre le bazar. Laisse-moi te faire sentir bien. Laisse-moi te faire mien. Donne-moi juste une nuit, laisse-moi rester dans ton lit. Tu n'es pas laid, Jean. Je te trouve, au contraire, un très bel amant. Laisse-moi te le prouver, laisse-moi t'embrasser.

J'ai la larme à l'œil, je n'ose y croire. Toi, égal d'Apollon, désire mon corps histoire d'une nuit pour ensuite disparaître de ma chaumière et de ma vie. Je fronce les sourcils et tu comprends que cela ne me plaît pas. Alors, je t'agrippe par la racine de tes cheveux et rapproche de mon visage crispé de colère, je te dis :

-Ne joue pas de moi, Guy Noël. Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas séduire quelques belles ? Mon être n'est pas un objet avec lequel tu peux jouer. Si tu veux mon corps l'espace d'une nuit, le tien devra m'appartenir toute ta vie.

-Beau Balthazar, je ne joue pas toi. Et si cela peut t'apaiser, j'accepte de t'être tien pour l'éternité. Les belles ne m'intéresse pas, car elles, elles non pas ça.

Je pique un fard monumentale lorsque ta main empoigne mes bourses par-dessus mon pantalon et toi, tu souris malicieusement et dépose tes lèvres sur les miennes. Nous reprenons notre baiser doux et sensuel que tu mènes merveilleusement et nos mains cartographient nos corps. Tes doigts graciles retirent avec hâte ma chemise bleu gris et celle-ci choit au sol, rejoignant mon fouet. Ta langue attaque farouchement ma clavicule et je ne peux que gémir. Mes mains caresses tes fesses, tu arrives à me faire sentir bien. Ma respiration se bloque soudainement alors que tes doigts pince et torture mes billes de chair. Je balance ma tête de droite à gauche, mes paupières restent obstinément fermés. Tu ne t'en pas et ta bouche se dirige de plus en plus vers le Sud. Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux alors que ta langue titille mon gland.

-Guy... Touche-moi plus franchement ici...

-Jean... Tu es un si bon amant...

Et tu avales plus franchement mon dard et ton organe du goût la lèche plus franchement, ne cherchant certainement pas à atténuer tes bruits de succion qui me rendent fou et me font perdre la tête. Tu désires mon corps, mais je désire prendre possession du tien. Alors sans même demander ton accord je titille l'entrée de ton fourreau de chair avec l'un de mes doigts. Tu gémis et tu ancres tes si beaux yeux verts dans les miens. Je ne tiens plus et mon index entre dans ton anus. Tu libères mon sexe de ta bouche et tu te cambres, te mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Ton pénis se trouve à hauteur de ma tête et mes lèvres la capturent. Tu ne cherches pas à taire tes soupirs de plaisirs. Je suce plus fortement ton phallus et je commence à goûter à ton nectar aigre-doux. C'est si bon, et je rentre un second doigt ton rectum. Tu le sais, ô callipyge pervers, je suis novice dans le jeux de la chair et cela te plaît de me voir mettre tant d'effort à te faire perdre la tête. Tu finis toi-même par venir à la rencontre de mon index et de mon majeur à l'intérieur de toi et tu gémis, entrecoupé par des soupirs que j'entends avec délice :

-Jean, viens... Ne va... Ah! Ne va pas plus loin... Je t'en pris permet-moi... Gnh... ! Laisse-moi m'empaler sur toi.

-Guy, je succombe à ton désir. Mais promets de ne pas t'enfuir. Ne me laisse plus à ma solitude et deviens ma béatitude, fis-je en retirant doucement mes doigts.

-Nul, rejet mon doux Balthazar. Je suis arrivé par hasard. Je suis le fils du Père Noël et toi du Père Fouettard. Je ne ferais nul abandon, nul départ. Nous respecterons nos deux métiers, mais nous ne serons jamais séparé.

Et toi, bel homme aux longs cheveux blonds, tu recules et tu me souris. Sourire magnifique que je te rends un peu plus timidement. Tu es à califourchon et je t'aides à te surélever, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. Doucement, tu guides mon phallus en toi, et je pousse de contentement lorsque je franchis lentement ton anneau de chair. Tu fais la même tête que moi et je te maintiens en te tenant par les hanches. Je désire tellement te pilonner sans somation, t'entendre crier mais je me retiens. Je te laisse me guider dans cette danse que tu connais si bien. Et oh dieu que cela est si bon. Ton déhanchement, tes gémissants, ton souffle erratique, ton sexe érigé, tout en toi à cet instant est divin. Tu bouges tout d'abord lentement et je me demande qui, de nous deux, tu ne souhaites blesser. Cette question s'efface bien vite lorsqu'au file des secondes tu accélères l'allure. Je suis en toi et j'aime ça, ton visage le dit aussi. Sans que tu ne t'y attendes, sans que tu me le demandes, j'inverse nos deux positions et je suis au-dessus de toi. Tu souris, appréciant mon côté entreprenant, mais tu n'as rien vu, mon précieux amant. Je prends amoureusement tes chevilles et les poses sur mes épaules. Tu comprends tout et tu agrippes à la tête de lit. Tu as saisit le fait que je ne pourrais me retenir, que je ne serais pas tendre, mais tu l'acceptes avec plaisir, avec désir. Je commence à ma manière cette danse des amoureux que tu m'as insufflé et tu hurles de plaisir. Nous voyons tous deux des étoiles devant nos yeux, j'ai touché un endroit qui nous faisaient tant bien. Alors je la cherche et la cherche encore, la trouvant et la frappant durement. Tu calques mes mouvements violents, sauvage sur les tiens et tu cries ton plaisir. Je pousse des soupirs rauque alors que tu agrippes à ma nuque pour me rapprocher de toi. Je t'obéis et nous embrassons avec empressement, nous allons jouir bientôt et nous le sentons. J'accélère mes mouvements et cela te faire perdre la tête. Tu finis par éjaculer le premier, entre nos deux torses, contractant tous tes muscles, arquant ton dos, tu hurles mon prénom. Je ne peux supporter plus longtemps ton spectacle si débauché et je viens à mon tour. Je jouis en toi et je soupires ton nom comme l'aurait fait un amoureux. C'est si bon d'être en toi, que je ne me retire pas tout de suite. Je m'écroule tout d'abord sur toi et nous essayons de retrouver notre respiration saccadé. Je tente de m'écarter afin de ne plus t'écraser, mais tu me force à rester sur toi. Tu veux m'embrasser et j'accepte avec bonheur. J'ai passé la nuit entière à fouetter des gens qui le méritaient. Il avait passé la nuit à offrir des cadeaux pour des enfants. Nous avions fait l'amour.

-Jean, mon amour. Je suis arrivé ici par hasard, mais il n'y a nul mauvaises idées. Mon corps t'appartiens pour l'éternité, et tu as capturé mon cœur pour toujours.

-Guy, petit sacripant. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé m'abandonner. Par ce que nous avons fait à l'instant, nous nous sommes épousés. Ne sois plus aussi infidèle, ou mon âme ne t'aimera plus tel quel.

-Je t'aime, Jean Balthazar, fils du Père Fouettard.

-Je t'aime, Guy Noël, fils du Père Noël.


End file.
